Bio-Exorcist
|base_rank = |base_atk = 256|base_hp = 1985|atk_per_lv = 256 (2,765)|hp_per_lv = 1,985 (21,438)}} ---- DRAGON CHARGE and not BLOCKING, DRAIN of a nearby opponent's HEALTH per second|SA2 = While CHARGED, DRAIN HEALTH from each living teammate when suffering a HIT that would be fatal}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity The key trick to using Bio-Exorcist most effectively is her first Signature Ability. Two percent drain per second (while close to the opponent, not blocking, and holding at least one Dragon Charge) allows her to tackle opponents much stronger than herself, so managing how many charges you have will make things a lot easier. Learn which moves consume Charges, what the benefits are and what moves to avoid. Squigly excels at having a prolonged combo game, so once in an extended combo the continuous drain can wear opponents down quite quickly. The drain also keeps her on her feet longer than most Squigly variants, topping off her Health and making things like reflected damage from Dreadlocks Filia or Painwheel's Tainted Blood Marquee easier to deal with. Her Second Signature resurrection should be used as a last resort, as it allows you to revive after most Unblockable Blockbusters, as most Unblockable Blockbusters only kill the fighter on the last hit. There are exceptions however. Big Band's Strike Up The Band and Parasoul's Inferno Brigade Unblockable Blockbusters, to name two examples, can kill an opponent on any hit, meaning that a sufficiently strong variant can take your health to 0 and continue hitting you after you revive to kill you again before you have the chance to charge. Similarly, if killed in the air and hit again (by Big Band's Beat Extend, for example) you will be vulnerable until your invincibility frames kick in as you stand up. With regard to Marquee abilities, either one works on the off-chance Bio-Exorcist should go down. Evil Dead allows allies to inflict Curse and Wither for 5 seconds when they hit an opponent next to Squigly's body. Dead Alive grants allies hit while standing near Squigly's body Final Stand for 5 seconds. Evil Dead is an extremely potent Marquee that allows you to limit the opponent's Blockbusters and prevent them from gaining any new buffs, useful while trying to finish opponents off. Dead Alive can help to eliminate Bio-Exorcist's unfortunate tendency to kill her teammates. Allies whose health was drained by Bio-Exorcist's second Signature Ability can stand near Squigly's body to help stay alive longer in their weakened state. Strategy *Combos that only rely on one Charge can let you keep a leftover Charge for the Drain to take place while you continue your combo. Key Stats *Much of Bio-Exorcist's damage comes from her Drain, which does damage based on total percent of health and is unaffected by Squigly's Attack. Investing in attack is not unwise, but the emphasis should be put on allowing her to live longer, as she weakens your remaining teammates each time she dies. Focus primarily on Health and Defense, as well as Meter Gain if you rely on Blockbusters for longer combos. Good against * She is good against tank enemies with a high HP and ARMOR, Brain Freezee or even Vil Resonance * She also is so nice against thorns, Dread Locks or Criminal mind, she can revive with her SA2 Category:Squigly Category:Gold Variants Category:Dark Variants Category:Squigly Variants Category:Variants